


America's Best Hero Crew

by Flikky



Category: Gundam Wing, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic Prompt: Avengers/Gundam Wing hip-hop dance crew AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Best Hero Crew

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to A.C. Slater ...

Welcome back to America’s Best Dance Crew, I’m your host, Mario Lopez, and we’re just about to get busy with the final dance off between your favorite crews, The Avenjerz, and the Gundam Pylotz!

But first, let’s take a look at the journeys both crews took to get here!

The Avenjerz, of course, made ABDC history being the oldest crew to ever make it past preliminary auditions.

It was a rough going for the original members of The Avenjerz, Steve “Cap’n” Rogers, Tony “Iron Man” Stark, and Donald “Thunder” Blake. Thrown together after their previous crews — The Howlin’ Commandoz, Stark Industriez, and Rainbow Bridge — had falling outs, these three veterans had some trouble getting into a groove together. But when fellow New York-based crew, S.H.I.E.L.D. proposed a partial merger, things started going a little easier with Natasha “Black Widow” Romanoff and Bruce “The Hulk” Banner giving them a fresh new look and choreography.

But the turning point really came when they went head-to-head with rival crew Cosmic Cube, headed by Thunder’s own younger brother, Loren “Reindeer Games” Olson. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. crew member Clint “Hawkeye” Barton was also dancing for Cosmic Cube when The Avenjerz fought tooth and nail and eventually came away with the win.

The Avenjerz crew invited Hawkeye to join them and now they’re all showing us whippersnappers what it means to be dancing heroes!

But can they school the Gundam Pylotz?

These kids have been proving themselves on the ABDC dance floor since day one. An impressive feat to say the least since, uh, they didn’t even know each other before they arrived at the open auditions!

That’s right, our crew members — Heero “Wing” Yuy, Duo “Deathscythe” Maxwell, Trowa “Heavy Arms” Barton, Quatre “Sandrock” Winner, and Wufei “Meilan” Chang — were recruited by an anonymous group just calling themselves The Scientists. The Gundam Pylotz all showed up on day one expecting to audition for a solo dance show, but instead found themselves teaming up against the likes of Earth Sphere Alliance and the Space Colonez.

But the Pylotz didn’t really come together until they faced off against the Romefeller Foundation and blew them away to dance in the finals.

Now it’s time for the Pylotz to go helmet to cowl with the Avenjerz.

Who’ll bust the baddest move and take home the title of America’s Best Dance Crew?

Will it be The Avenjerz with their classic but hard-hitting moves?

Or will it be the Gundam Pylotz, with their tight, out-of-this world style?

Watch them dance for the title, after the break.


End file.
